


Future Talk

by Flargalgargal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Bellamy, F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flargalgargal/pseuds/Flargalgargal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything Bellamy Blake knows how to do, it's protecting his family. But how can he protect it from itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because protective Bellamy is my new favorite thing. It's my first fic for the show, though I might see about doing some more.
> 
> The title is from the song of the same name by Joe Hertler and the Rainbow Seekers, which you should totally check out.

Clarke and Octavia have been best friends for years, and she’s like a sister to Bellamy. So when Clarke tells him she’s gay over Christmas break her freshman year, he does what he can to show her it doesn’t change how he thinks of her. And, of course, he tells her to come to him if anyone gives her any crap about it.

When Octavia tells him she’s bi that next summer, his reaction is the same. After all, if there’s one thing Bellamy Blake knows how to do, it’s protecting his family.

This, however, he hadn’t planned for. Just a few minutes ago they’d sat him down and told him they were dating each other now, and Bellamy had gone into shock. He was, for once, completely and utterly speechless.

For the past couple of years, he’d had it easy. Whenever one of them started dating someone, he’d simply tell them, “If you hurt her, I will end you.” And if they did, he made good on it. He had done it when Clarke dated that Lexa chick last year, and he’d done it with Octavia’s last boyfriend Lincoln just a few months ago.

Sure, there had been challenges. Back when Clarke was dating Finn (even thinking that idiot’s name still made his hand curl into a fist), she had insisted he not waste the loser, even after finding out he’d been using her to cheat on a girl he’d known forever.  
And Lincoln had been so ridiculously buff that even Bellamy wasn’t sure he could have taken him. He’d been lucky he never had to find out when they ended things on good terms.

Now though, it seems that luck has run out. He knows he can’t hurt either of them. He knows he doesn’t want them hurting each other. Bellamy doesn’t know what to do. So he does nothing. For a week and a half, he doesn’t say a word to Clarke or Octavia. Hell, he’s hardly ever in the same room with either of them.

Unfortunately, this is hurting them too. He can see it on their faces whenever he can’t manage to get away quickly enough.  
So the next day, when they get off the bus from school, he’s waiting for them in the living room. His motorcycle rests in the driveway, its engine still warm from his race to get back first. They sit on the love seat across from him and wait, nervous, but expectant.

“Look”, he starts, “you know I love you both, but I’m in a tough spot here.”

“Bellamy, if you have a problem with Octavia dating me, then just tell us. At least then we’d know why you can’t stand to be near us anymore.” Clarke implores him.

“No! No, that’s not it.” He assures them quickly, hands raised in surrender. “It’s just… I don’t want to see either of you get hurt. And usually, if someone hurts you, you know, I hurt them worse. It works. But I can’t do that if it’s you two hurting each other!”

“So we won’t hurt each other.” Octavia scoffs, like it’s silly he’s even brought it up.

“Yeah?” He asks. They nod. “Alright, well, I hope you’re serious about this”, they nod again, and a dry chuckle escapes him, “because now you’re stuck with each other forever. I am never making that decision.”

The girls turn to face each other, small smiles on each of their faces, both pleased with the reconciliation. Octavia’s smile slowly spreads into a smirk, eying Clarke mischievously.

“I think we can manage that.” She purrs, and the tips of the other girl’s ears redden slightly.

Bellamy’s headed for the door quicker than he ever has before. “I’ll be at Miller’s for the rest of the afternoon.” He calls back over his shoulder.  
A small smile touches his face as he hears them giggle behind him. He’s glad they’re happy. He really hopes they stay that way for a long time. Forever, even. Forever would be great.


End file.
